Freebie
by hadleighstork
Summary: When Johnny goes on a recon mission in Sonny's house, he stops to enjoy the scenery...namely, Sonny's wife, Kate.


**Pairing: **Johnny Zacchara and Kate Howard

**Show: **General Hospital

**Rating: **R/NC-17

**FYI: **Johnny is not seeing anyone in particular. Sonny and Kate are happily married. There is no drama with Claudia and Olivia does not exist. The Zaccharas and Sason do not get along at all. If you go to my site, wwwdotsimplepassiondotproboardsdotcom and find this story in the list, you can see the picture of the outfit that Kate wears in this story.

**Freebie (C)**

"Boss Corinthos was on his way back home but we shot out his tires. He won't be back for a bit. You have plenty of time without getting caught."

Johnny thanked his guard and put his phone back into his pocket. It had been hard enough to break into Sonny's penthouse that he shared with his newest wife and he didn't need his rival messing it up by coming home on time.

No one knew that he was here tonight. He hadn't told Claudia because if she knew that Sonny had ambushed him on the docks and ended up stealing his favorite gun she would have shown up at Harborview with their men and shot up the whole place. Trevor didn't know because Trevor didn't need to know; he was just the lawyer and they both agreed that things worked better when he wasn't involved in the actual violent side of the business. Among his men only three knew. Two of them were on the side of the road after having just shot out Sonny's tires and escaped and the other one was hiding in the back alley in a getaway car.

All Johnny needed to do was get in, find his gun, and get out. He knew that Sonny would have stashed it at the penthouse. Their surveillance team reported that after Sonny had left the docks with Johnny's gun, he'd gone straight home to prepare for his meeting tonight and then had left for it without Johnny's gun.

Now the penthouse was empty because Kate was working late and Sonny was stranded on Ocean Shore Drive somewhere. He could go through the penthouse from top to bottom if he worked fast and he'd find his gun and he could leave.

It would also send the message to Sonny loud and clear that he could get in and out as he wanted to, and that Sonny wasn't as protected as he thought so he'd better watch it. It would be great. Claudia would think it was hilarious, he knew it. As long as he told her after it was done so she couldn't get mad at him for taking this huge risk on his own without telling her. She really treated him like such a kid sometimes.

The gun wasn't in the kitchen, which was obvious, but it had been the first place he searched just so he could get it out of the way. It wasn't in the maids' quarters, and the maids weren't there, either, which was good because then things could have gotten messy.

It wasn't in the living room and dining room, and he'd even found all the secret panels in the fireplace and the wetbar and the false drawer in the desk. He knew it wouldn't be on the balcony so he didn't bother checking. Besides he didn't want to risk being seen.

He found the hollowed out stair and lifted the panel, and aside from an eight-ball and a razor blade he didn't see anything worth hiding so carefully.

Johnny was almost on the top of the staircase when he heard what sounded like another false stair. His father and Anthony's men had trained him well. He bent and pulled it up and sure enough, there it was, another secret step. And it was full of porn.

He almost laughed aloud but managed to keep himself quiet. Not that it mattered because he was the only one here, but still some habits were hard to break. If the lights weren't on – he didn't turn them on because it would be a dead giveaway – then it also meant that he had to stay quiet even if he was alone.

Still it made him chuckle that Sonny had this little stash of porn – some pretty graphic pictures – that he kept hidden. And when he looked closely and held the pictures up to the moonlight that came in through the little window between the floors, he saw that this was different from porn you might buy at adult stores. These women weren't just porn stars or models or 'actresses,' if you bought that sort of thing. These were women from around town. There was Alexis Davis, the District Attorney. There was Carly Corinthos, who ran the MetroCourt Hotel and refused to serve his sister there. There was that European model, Brenda something or other. He'd met her once while he was in Milan. There was that woman he recognized from Sonny's file as that FBI agent that tried to take him in and then had to go back to the bureau when her cover was blown. There was former DA Scott Baldwin's daughter. There was Jason Morgan's ex-fiance Sam, and it looked like that picture had been taken on top of Sonny…or some similarly complexioned man.

God, having met most of these women and seeing some of them around town, he never would have guessed that they were so flexible or…dirty.

With a shrug, Johnny leafed through the stack and selected one or two good, particularly disgusting shots of each woman, especially Alexis and Carly. Who was he to throw away a perfectly good opportunity for blackmail? Maybe the next time Carly humiliated his sister in public, the New York Times would _accidentally_ run a picture of her sitting spread-eagle on the bed with a massive sex toy in her hand.

That would be a lot of fun and he knew Claudia would enjoy that.

He stuffed the pictures into the breast pocket of his leather jacket and closed the step, then hurried to the second floor.

Johnny headed into the library first, knowing there would be secret panels behind the bookshelves. There was nothing there but some good liquor that sonny kept hidden. He didn't know why a man like Sonny Corinthos had a library when it was clear that he was so uneducated.

There was nothing in the bathrooms, which was dumb. They were some of the best places to hide shit you didn't want anyone finding; all that plumbing was great. He and Claudia had several fake pipes in their bathrooms at Crimson Manor where they hid their coke and other stuff they didn't want anyone else to come across, like if the CPPD obtained a surprise warrant.

There was nothing in the guest room, which was also dumb. Guest rooms were a good place to hide shit, too, but you had to be creative, which was hardly a problem.

He checked the linen closets and the other bedrooms and the office and there was nothing. He did stop to go through Sonny's papers in his home office and copied a few things off his laptop which was sitting in the docking station, so that was pretty great. The only place left was the master bedroom and when he was done, he headed right there.

The door creaked open and Johnny almost jumped when he heard a voice.

"Sonny? Is that you?"

Shit shit shit shit shit. There wasn't supposed to be anyone home. He had heard Kate tell Lulu and Maxie that she was working late tonight at Crimson.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long," Kate said, sounding relieved. "I would have called when you didn't show, but I'd already blindfolded myself and handcuffed myself to the bed the way you like."

What was this?

Blindfolded and handcuffed?

Which meant that even if he entered the room and stood right in front of her, Kate would never know that he wasn't Sonny as long as he didn't open his mouth.

The corner of Johnny's mouth hitched upward. This was encouraging.

"Sonny? Aren't you coming in?"

It was a split second decision, and he already made it when he pushed against the door, letting it open all the way with a loud, long creak.

He saw her immediately. Kate Howard was reclined back on the bed, her hands tied to the headboard with glittering padded cuffs. The sheets were black satin (really, could you expect anything else with Sonny? He was the king of cheese and it totally made sense that his bed looked like the beds in those extra pretentious pornos) and the lights were off, and the moonlight was streaming down on Kate.

He'd always thought Kate was hot and would often check out her ass back when he was dating Lulu and would show up at Crimson to meet up with her. She had a great rack and a tight little ass and legs that went on for days but the sad part was that she kept it all wrapped up under prim, fussy clothes. So he'd just forget how hot he thought she was because there was too much keeping it all hidden.

But Kate didn't look anything like that now, and for the first time, Johnny was a little jealous of what Sonny had.

Kate was laying back on the black sheets with the moonlight illuminating her creamy skin…and not much else. Her hair was down in that prissy little bob she always wore, but at least it was down. Johnny liked his women to keep their hair down: it just drove him wild, especially if the girl had long hair that was wavy. Kate's was short, blonde, and straight, but the rest of her made up for it so he couldn't complain.

Her long legs were bare and she was wearing the smallest, sheerest black teddy he'd ever seen. It was solid black with little red and black ribbons and designs on the bra part. The thin straps that went over her shoulders were the only thing covering her nipples, and there was no back but the teddy was tied back with two sets of thin straps halfway down her back and just above her ass at the narrowest pinch of her waist. There were little red designs at her bikini area, too, but they did nothing to hide her pussy from view. The teddy was so sheer that he could clearly see her skin and the smooth muscles of her flat tummy.

He moved into the room and as he did, something caught the light on the dresser and he looked over to see his gun sitting there. It was sitting right in the open, which was only mildly surprising, but then again, Kate was Sonny's wife and she'd see things from time to time because of that.

His gun was just sitting there, in plain sight, and it would be so easy to just take it and leave the house right now without even being remotely close to being caught. But with Kate stretched out there so invitingly, right in full view, Johnny knew he wasn't going anywhere. After all it wasn't often that life just handed you a situation as perfect as this.

He moved forward, taking off his jacket and letting it fall on the little couch at the foot of the bed. Kate heard it and rubbed her legs together sensually, thinking that her husband was drawing closer. This was a game they played often, as Johnny had already figured out to his advantage.

God, her body was amazing. She had long legs and a flat stomach and amazing breasts, and he couldn't stop staring. He drank her in with his eyes, idly wondering that a woman built like this was wasted on an old man like Corinthos. He probably didn't even remember what to do with a woman like this.

He'd be packing heat when he left here, sure, but Kate would have first-hand knowledge of that, too.

Johnny stepped out of his shoes, kicking them aside with a thunk so that she could hear. Kate gave him a sultry smile, and he was very thankful for that red silk blindfold over her eyes. Because if she saw that the man she was so eagerly waiting to fuck her was Johnny Zacchara, her husband's enemy instead of her husband, she wouldn't be smiling and licking her lips like that.

He peeled off his socks and left them by his shoes, and stood close to her side by the bed. He reached out and settled a hand on the inside of her ankle and skimmed it up her leg, squeezing her calf and then probing the soft flesh on the inside of her thigh, stopping only when he got to her center. She radiated heat and he let his fingers linger there, grinning wickedly when she began to grind her center against his hand.

He stroked a finger kind of hard up the length of her slit, watching her hips buck up off the bed as she let out a breathy little moan, then dragged his hand up her stomach. The muscles there quivered, and he slowly moved his hand up to her breasts, using both hands now. He squeezed her gently at first and she pushed her breasts into his hand so he squeezed harder, really molding his hands to her breasts and strumming her nipple through the teasing mesh.

Kate let out a little cry and writhed, building up the friction and the heat between his hands and her mounds, and then Johnny gently skimmed a finger up the column of her throat and traced around her lips before finally placing his finger on the middle of her bottom lip as if telling her to be quiet. To his surprise, Kate opened her mouth and began to suck on his finger, pulling it into her soft, wet mouth. She suckled and flicked it with her tongue and Johnny could feel himself getting hard as she simulated a blowjob.

He'd have to put her talented mouth to use later.

Reluctantly he pulled out his finger and traced her lips again. Kate smiled up at where she knew he was standing and again rubbed her legs together to ease the pressure growing there.

"I've waited for you all night – don't you think it's time you joined me?"

He couldn't take his eyes off those gorgeous legs.

"I've been a bad girl, Sonny," she purred, clinking the handcuffs against the bed frame. "Aren't you going to teach me a lesson? I'm helpless right now – you can do whatever you want to me."

Oh, he would.

Somehow Johnny had the presence of mind to take off his jeans. Sonny never wore jeans and if Kate felt the denim against her legs she'd probably get suspicious. The sound of the zipper being pulled down echoed in the large, still room, and Kate's smile got wider. She knew he would be joining her in a moment.

Johnny shoved his jeans over his hardening cock and to the floor, then stepped out of them. He deliberated over whether or not to leave his t-shirt on or off, but then remembered that with Kate's hands bound she wouldn't be able to feel that he had actual muscles on his arms and chest instead of flab and a whiskey paunch. So he took off his tshirt and dropped it on the corner of the bed, then got on along side her.

He crawled slowly up her body like a feral cat, letting her feel the weight all around her on the bed. Kate shivered. He moved his hand over her leg and slipped it under her ass, lowering his body so that her chest rubbed against his a little as he applied pressure and lifted her hips so that her center was pressed right up against his dick.

Kate mewed and wiggled her hips a little, bringing them in closer contact, and widened her legs as much as she could between his so that his cock rubbed up right between hers where she needed him most.

Johnny let her have fun for a minute before he pulled his hand out from under her, pressed his hips really hard into hers, pinning her into the bed, and kissed her. His chest pressed against hers, flattening her breasts, his hips ground hers shamelessly into the mattress and he kissed her deeply, thrusting his tongue into her mouth the second she let her lips part, this time mimicking what it would be like if he went down on her. He was all over her and Johnny could tell from the way Kate wrapped her legs tightly around his waist, arching her pelvis up so that she could move in rhythm with him as he subtly thrust against her, that she loved every second of it.

She probably didn't get it as good from Sonny as she would from him. He was willing to bet on that.

He kissed her for a long moment, continuing to gently thrust against her mesh-covered pussy to work up his own erection. He knew he was rubbing himself, the cotton of his boxers, and the mesh of her crotchless teddy up against her just right because Kate's breathing was coming faster and faster.

Well that wouldn't do. He didn't want her coming before he did. Then he'd have to wait so he could finish and he didn't want to wait around for Sonny to come home especially if he could get the job done the right way and be out.

Johnny brought his hands to where her ankles were tightly crossed at his back and reluctantly unwrapped her legs, pulling himself away from her before Kate could come.

"Sonny," she whined, twisting her lower body toward him. "Baby, I was so close."

Johnny made a shushing sound and kissed her again. She responded eagerly, still worked up from his ministrations and the feeling of his hard cock right against her. She sucked his tongue into her mouth just like she had his fingers and flicked it with hers and kept on coming, and Johnny knew he was going to have to use that mouth of hers sooner rather than later before he completely lost his mind.

He tore his mouth from hers and kissed her neck, moving slowly down the column of her throat. He bit her, he nipped at her, he sucked on her flesh and he kissed her, dropping hot, wet open mouth kisses all over her skin. He reached the top of her breasts and kissed them, then nibbled over the tops of the mounds.

Kate let out a groan and arched her back, her large breasts jutting up toward him in blatant offering. "Oh, yeah, baby just like that. More."

Obligingly Johnny moved lower on her breasts, nipping at the soft flesh, and then dipped his tongue into the valley between them, just under the top of her delicious teddy. Her skin tasted like vanilla and sweat, an intoxicating flavor, and he teased her with flicks of his tongue.

He moved his mouth over to her nipple and sucked her into his mouth. The mesh separated him from her skin and he sucked hard, rasping it against her skin. Kate cried out in a mixture of pleasure and pain and he continued to suckle at her tit until she was almost sobbing. Then he moved over to the next one and did the same thing, pulling back only to blow his hot breath over her sensitive nipple and watch it pucker even more.

He kissed the undersides of her breasts and nudged them with his nose, smirking when her boobs almost spilled out over the too-tight teddy.

Johnny sat up a little and molded his hands to her breasts over the teddy, just enjoying the feeling. He had often watched Kate when she was at the office wearing a sweater that she thought was classy but was actually too tight. A couple of times he'd actually turned up the air conditioning just to watch her nipples harden, but that was absolutely nothing compared to being able to hold her amazing breasts in his hands, to see them red and swollen from his mouth.

Leaning down again, Johnny pressed a kiss just under her breasts and ran his tongue down the line of her stomach, alternating with his hot breath and just listening to her moan.

"You are so amazing. Baby, that feels so good."

He dipped his tongue into where her belly button was under the mesh, then skimmed his lips lower. He feathered them over her skin around her bikini line, chuckling when she writhed and cried out.

He kissed the very spot right above her slit, and Kate let out a little groan.

"Why aren't you talking?" she asked breathlessly. "You usually love to talk dirty to me."

God how he wanted to talk dirty to her. He'd say things to her that would make her ears turn red, things that would make her want to jump his cock on the spot.

But he couldn't say anything, and to answer her question, Johnny just lifted his fingers to his lips, where his head was resting low against her stomach, and made another shushing sound so his breath fanned out right over her hot, wet pussy.

Kate bit back a groan and let out a little laugh. "Oh, I get it. Sensory deprivation. I can't see or touch, so you've decided not to say anything. Our other senses are heightened. I get it."

Sure, why not?

His tongue snaked out and licked a line over her slit and Kate's legs tried to squeeze together and come up as she bended her knee. But Johnny was faster. He grabbed both of her legs in the middle of her thigh and pressed down, holding them apart and down firmly onto the mattress so she couldn't move. With her pelvis tilted up on reflex, it was like she was offering herself up to him on a silver platter.

He bent his head again, keeping his hold on her legs firm and unyielding and licked her again just like he had before. Kate let out a sharp cry and he did it again, this time zig-zagging his tongue wildly over her skin. He could taste her through the mesh and feel how hot and swollen her lips were.

He kissed her there sweetly, pressing both of his lips into hers, then licked her again, this time thrusting his tongue right into the center of her, letting the tip of his tongue and the mesh that separated them enter her pussy.

Kate screamed and in reply he just wiggled his tongue, making her scream more and attempt to thrash about but she couldn't because he was holding her legs so tightly. Johnny did this for a while longer, teasing her closer and closer to a release just like he had before, and pulling his tongue out of her just before she came in his mouth.

Kate let out a frustrated yell as he sat up and wiped the back of his hand over her mouth. But Johnny was far from done. Far from it. In fact, now was his turn to have some fun with that mouth of hers.

He crawled up along her body, letting her feel his weight dimple the mattress. Kate was breathing very hard and her body was tense from the twice thwarted climaxes, and if her eyes were open she would have been watching him warily.

Johnny kept crawling up until he was closer to her head and then kneeled, holding his weight on his haunches so that he was crouching over her chest. Kate could feel him there and craned her head back as if she could see through the blindfold. She licked her lips in anticipation as Johnny carefully balanced himself.

He reached into his boxer briefs and pulled out his rock hard cock. It twitched and throbbed in his hand and he took a few deep breaths to calm himself down and delay his release.

When he was ready, he eased forward and held his weight on his knees and feet so that he was not in any danger of crushing her, then held his cock right by her lips. Kate's lips remained closed and he moved a little closer. His cock twitched and touched her chin, then twitched more as he got closer.

Johnny held it right above her mouth, then pressed the tip of his dick to her lips. Kate didn't open up but he saw her mouth curve upward in a smirk. She was playing hard to get, so he pressed harder against her mouth with his cock, more insistently, as if ordering her to open up and suck.

The very tip of her tongue snaked out of her mouth and caught a drop of pre-cum before disappearing again. Johnny watched in amazement as she tasted him and then stuck her tongue out again, this time running it in a circle all along his head before disappearing into her mouth again.

The third time was the charm, and Kate opened her mouth slowly and he pushed in. She kept her lips pursed a little so there was a little friction and tightness for him and Johnny loved it, the feeling that he was actually forcing his cock down her throat even though she was very willing.

Kate took in his entire head and pursed her lips, squeezing at the very sensitive underside, and Johnny almost let out a shout before he could clamp down on it and control himself. But Kate heard the strangled noise and treated him to a humming smile, pressing her lips even tighter around his head. Her tongue flirted with the tip of his penis, dancing over it, poking at it, tickling the hole in the center.

Finally, when he couldn't take it anymore, Kate dropped the games and began to suck. She sucked slowly at first but with good pressure, and Johnny let out a satisfied hiss. That made her suck faster and harder, and before long it felt like she was trying to just suck the very essence of him out through his throbbing cock. Her mouth was warm and wet and working him with incredible suction, and it took every last bit of his control not to explode and pour himself down her throat.

He pushed a little more of his cock in, then another inch, and then another inch. Kate accommodated him, which surprised Johnny, so he pushed in another inch and then another. He was a little more than halfway inside of her mouth and watched in amazement as she went down on him as if she was sucking the last bit of water out of a hose after nearly dying of thirst.

The back of her throat felt amazing as he slid a little more down it, feeling the rough side of her tongue on his underside and the soft esophagus on the top. Kate did this little gurgling thing every few seconds that created these incredible vibrations around his cock, and he felt like he should have been given the medal of honor for not spewing his cum into her right then.

But that wasn't part of the plan. He wanted to be inside of her when he came, just in case he only had time for one round.

At a loss for what to do to get her to stop, Johnny softly stroked the underside of her jaw. The sucking slowed and her lips finally loosened and he was able to pull out of her mouth without coming.

Now he just had to get her out of that mesh contraption so that he could take her the way he wanted to.

His rock hard cock twitched and jumped between them, bumping against her throat, then her stomach and her legs as he worked his way down her body. Johnny snaked an arm under her waist and hauled her up, feeling underneath for the ties to the damn thing. He found the knot and yanked, managed to pull loose the bottom most set of straps that kept the dress in place at her stomach and also connected to the part that shielded her pussy.

Johnny didn't bother with the other straps: he had what he needed. He pulled the mesh forward and then peeled it back and over her stomach, exposing the very center of her that he'd licked and sucked on not too long ago.

She was dripping wet and had long been ready for him, and Johnny didn't waste any time.

He spread her legs and crawled between her, positioning himself right at her entrance. He planted his hands on either side of her and quick as anything, thrust his hips forward and embedded the first two inches of himself inside of her.

Oh God it felt incredible.

She was hot and wet and tight as any young thing half her age, and Johnny had to suck in a deep breath and let it out slowly to avoid coming when he was less than a fifth inside her.

"Oh, God, baby, yes," she moaned, twisting her hips and trying to force more of him inside her. "Please, baby, I want you so much."

Johnny lowered his weight onto his elbows, crawled just a little further up her body, and then in one smooth stroke buried himself up to the hilt inside of her. Kate let out a deep moan, right from her belly, and he had no doubt that she was sincere in saying how much she wanted him. A woman didn't make that kind of noise when she was just pretending. At least, not unless she was starring in a porno.

He didn't dare to move, afraid that he'd blow his wad without having some fun with her before hand, so Johnny lay very still on top of her, his head resting on her breasts. He concentrated on the feeling of being inside of her, of having a hot, moist velvet glove wrapped so tightly around the most sensitive part of him that there wasn't room for light or air or thought.

Kate let him do that for a moment before she started twisting her hips, grinding them against his, building up the friction he was trying to calm, and her thrusting urged his along. Before Johnny could control himself, his hips were moving in that ancient rhythm, back and forth, up and down, slow at first and then harder, but not too hard, and they were really going at it.

Kate was whooping and screaming so loud he was afraid she might wake up the whole building, but they'd probably think nothing of it because she was still technically a newlywed.

Sweat dripped from his body and onto hers, and the lower part of the mesh teddy that he'd peeled off of her was starting to stick to his skin. Kate brought her legs up and wrapped them so tightly around his waist that Johnny almost saw spots. She urged him on like she was riding a bucking bronco even though she was the one with her back pinned to the bed, and Johnny kept thrusting in good rhythm, holding himself back from going too hard, and he could have kept on for longer had her walls not clamped down around him so hard that he actually did see spots this time.

Her entire body contracted around him and Johnny was helpless. He let go with a growl and spewed every last bit of himself into her, gushing into her body so hard and fast he thought it would never stop.

When it finally stopped he slumped on top of her, his head once again on her breasts, his mouth very close to her nipple. Kate was breathing just as hard as he was and miraculously managed to speak.

"Oh, my God. It's…It's _never_ been that good. Ever."

The statement made him chuckle, even though Johnny wanted to bust out in a full belly-laugh. First, he didn't have the energy and second, it would have given him away. It came as no surprise to him that Sonny wasn't as good as he was in bed. In fact, if Sonny was, Johnny would have to go shoot himself in the mouth.

He lay on top of her, collecting himself, still locked deep inside of her, and Kate finally shifted. Taking the cue, Johnny pulled out of her and lay down on his side next to her. Her leg found his body and wrapped sensually around his waist, keeping him close, as Kate too composed herself.

"Mmm, we should probably go to sleep," she murmured. "Although I don't know when my heart rate's going to come down from that. You won't have any trouble, though, I bet."

Johnny smirked to himself, eyes closed. If she only knew.

"Oh, God." She shifted a little and her leg rubbed low against his torso. "I'm going to be so sore tomorrow. Maybe I'll call in sick to work."

He turned on his side and kissed her, slowly, shutting her up. Kate let out a surprised cluck but responded, and opened her mouth to let his tongue in. They kissed like that for a while, a hot, long, open mouthed kiss that was starting to slowly revive Johnny's cock. He had a good recovery time and could feel himself starting to harden and twitch down there.

Kate let out a purr and curled into him as much as she could given the handcuffs, and Johnny braced himself up so that he was half on top of her, pinning her head down to the pillow with the strength and force of his kiss. When he shifted again, Kate let out a surprised exclamation. His cock had flopped onto her leg and she could feel how hot it was, how long and thick, and how it was starting to throb and twitch.

"Again?" she asked incredulously. "Really? You can hardly ever go past one. I mean, not unless you've taken the pill. Did you take the blue pill, baby?"

Johnny grinned against her mouth as he shook his head. Really, that was just too funny.

Kate let out another moan as he kissed her deeply, letting his dick stay where it had plopped onto her leg. She closed her other leg over it lightly, trapping him there, and rubbed her legs together just enough to create some gentle friction. Johnny growled and fisted a hand in her hair, yanking her head down even more and tugging on her hair a little as he shoved his tongue even deeper into her mouth in a show of dominance.

"Mm," she murmured around his tongue. "Baby, do it. Do it right now. I'm ready – I'm ready for you."

He skimmed his fingers over the teddy until he reached her pussy and slid his index finger inside her. Kate was right: she was starting to get as wet as she had before and he knew that she was just about there. Apparently she had as good a recovery time as he did when someone did her right.

He pulled away from her and reached down, grabbing the end of her little teddy. He reached under her and quickly undid the straps higher up on her back, then yanked it up viciously, exposing the rest of her body.

Kate squealed and Johnny could just stare at her writhing body as the moonlight hit it. She was perfect and so willing and ready for him that he just couldn't stand it. He pulled the teddy all the way up, over her head, and it came off easily. He flicked it away and then bent, closing his mouth over her breast and reveling in the feel of it now that nothing separated them.

Kate let out a loud sigh of relief and contentment, even arching her back and pushing herself more fully into her mouth. Johnny opened his mouth wider and sucked as hard as she had sucked on his cock earlier. He nibbled and sucked and bit and then he repeated it on the other one, and then he buried his face in her tits. His hands pressed on them from the sides, pushing them closer to his face, and he loved the feeling of her soft mounds against the stubble on his jaw.

Finally he tore himself away from her amazing breasts and grabbed both sides of her body, skimming his thumbs teasingly over her stomach. Kate smiled and then the smile faded and was replaced with a look of surprise when he grabbed her and started to turn her, gently at first.

It took some maneuvering and she had to work some weight on her elbows, but Kate was able to turn over so that she was lying on her stomach, completely naked, with Johnny on top of her and ready to go bareback.

Her blindfold was starting to come loose and Johnny quickly pulled it back in place, not that it would have mattered that much if it fell off: her face was turned into the pillow.

"Oh, God, baby, what are you doing?" He could hear the excitement in her voice. "Yes, yes, Sonny, please, give it to me like that. Take me from behind."

He'd do her one better.

First things first, though, Johnny stopped to admire the view. Her ass was right there underneath him, wriggling in the pale moonlight, absolutely peach-shaped and perfect. He palmed her ass, liking the way it felt in his hands, and gave her a few good, rough squeezes. She seemed to like that a little too much, though, so he pulled his hand back and gave her a good spank just to see what she'd do.

Her knees bent and her hips arched and Kate pushed her ass toward him again in blatant offering. So Johnny pressed a kiss to where her crease met her lower back and then gently eased her down onto her stomach again.

He crawled over her and positioned himself so that his thick cock was laying very suggestively against the crack of her ass, and whenever she moved it just nestled in deeper between her softly rounded cheeks. Kate moaned, thinking he was after something else, and Johnny pressed a kiss to the small of her back and licked his way up her spine, finally coming to a stop at her neck.

His cock was really pressed up against her and he took his time nibbling at her neck and breathing hot in her ear. Kate loved it and wriggled against him, flexing and relaxing her cheeks alternately to bring him in deeper against her.

They were pressed together from head to toe, some of his weight on his hands. Johnny slipped his hands underneath her and cupped her tits roughly, squeezing them hard, and it was like they were spooning in reverse with him on top of her all up and down her body.

Kate turned her head to the side and sucked in a breath of air. "You're amazing. I can't wait to feel you inside of me again."

Who was he to leave a pretty woman wanting?

Johnny pulled his hands out from under her and pushed himself up like he was doing a push up. It took some wiggling to get his cock out from the line of her ass and when he was free, he pulled back onto his haunches and stopped again to admire the view for a minute.

Then he reached out and took hold of her leg at the knee and ankle, gently bending the knee and prodding her to pull it underneath her so that one leg was straight and flat against the mattress and the other was pulled almost entirely under her, just her foot showing beneath her ass.

Then he slipped his hand under her belly, very very low so that his fingers tickled her slit from the other side and lifted her up a little. Johnny balanced his weight carefully and positioned himself and then without any preamble or signal or warning, he pulled back and drove himself all the way into her with one hard stroke, so hard his balls slapped against her ass and made an audible noise.

Kate screamed louder than he'd ever heard her scream before and her hands clenched into fists. With her legs this way, one flat and one bent all the way up, the fit was so incredibly tight that his head was swimming and he could hardly see straight. It felt so amazing, like he was trapped inside her body with no way to get out which, frankly, wasn't a bad way to go.

"Oh, God," she moaned over and over. "Oh, God, oh God"

He let her adjust to the feeling of him inside her again, all thick eleven inches of him, and he could feel himself twitching hard inside of her. After a count to ten, Johnny pulled out of her very very slowly – as slowly as he possibly could, centimeter by centimeter.

And when only his head was inside of her, he gathered his strength and did the same thing again, barreling into her with everything he had until he was entirely cased in her hot, tight little body.

Kate screamed and kept screaming, urging him on. She lifted her ass in the air, pressing against his crotch as Johnny tried to slowly pull out of her again. She squeezed her muscles inside of her, keeping him in a little longer so that they were playing a game of tug of war with his rock hard cock. And when he slammed back into her, she thrust her ass up into him and took him in even deeper than before.

He had no idea this woman had that kind of strength, and before long, without even meaning to, Johnny was riding her harder than he'd ever ridden any woman before in his life. It was amazing. He kept pulling out and diving back in with the hardest thrusts he was capable of, and Kate was screaming that she loved every second of it and for him never to stop.

She kept screaming that she wanted more, yes, just like that, harder, deeper, take her now, fuck her harder, and some increasingly filthy things he never thought he'd hear a woman of her pedigree say in a million years.

He must have looked like a man possessed, riding her bareback the way he was, and Johnny was dripping with sweat. It all trickled down onto her and stained the sheets, but it didn't matter.

After riding her like that for another few minutes, with her carrying on like a banshee, Johnny finally erupted inside of her. He didn't think he had anything left to give after the first time, but the strength of this release stunned him as he sent his cum hurtling deep inside of her. Kate cried out her appreciation and came too, while he was still coming and spraying ribbons of his cum into her womb. They finished coming at the same time, and Johnny was as drenched with her release as she was filled with his.

He slumped on top of her, his body molded to the curve of her spine and just breathed. This had been among the most incredible sex of his life, and he never would have thought it would have been with a woman almost twenty years older than him. And his sworn enemy's new bride, on top of that.

"I love you, baby," Kate murmured, and frankly, he could have done without that. It kind of killed the mood.

So he affectionately stroked her hair, figuring that was a decent enough way to reply to the sentiment without having to speak, and pulled out of her.

He debated on whether or not he wanted to help her out of her position and tuck her in, but as he stared down at her body, one leg still bent up under her, signs of his release at the entrance to her pussy, Johnny decided that he kind of liked her best this way.

So he got up off the bed as slowly as he could, careful not to disturb her as she drifted off to sleep. He cleaned himself up very quickly and pulled on his boxers and his jeans, then grabbed his t-shirt. He pulled on his socks while standing and stepped into his shoes, deciding to tie them after all. Untied laces weren't good for an escape.

He grabbed his jacket and checked to make sure the porn was still there, then he grabbed his gun from the dresser and tucked it into the waistband of his jeans, satisfied with his work for the night.

Remembering something, he took the duplicate gun out from its hidden holster and placed it on Sonny's dresser. The idiot would never know that it wasn't the same, even though it looked it down to almost the last detail. And Johnny would escape detection.

He looked over at the bed where he'd just taken Sonny Corinthos's new wife – twice – and saw something glitter on the bed table. He walked over and saw that it was a little key, probably the one Kate used to handcuff herself to the bed.

He took pity on her and in the spirit of the excellent pussy he'd just experienced, Johnny reached down and undid the cuffs. It was a risky move, but he did it anyway. He put the cuffs in the drawer by her bed and then undid her blindfold, letting it fall on the night stand.

Kate let out a happy sigh and remained sleeping, and Johnny slipped away. It was time to get home and let the aftermath work itself out with him far, far away. He had no way of knowing it, but Sonny would come home too tired to have sex with Kate and would fall asleep, not having seen her precarious position because the angle of the moonlight would have changed.

Kate would wake up the next morning and shower before Sonny. While he was in the shower, she would whisk the sheets off the bed and send them with the wash. They would be out of the house while Sonny enjoyed his morning coffee with his phone glued to his ear. Due to work commitments, they wouldn't have a minute to talk to each other in person for the next two days, after which Kate would tell him that she'd never had mind-blowing sex like that in her life.

And then Sonny would demand to know what the hell she was talking about since he came home and basically passed out, and the two of them would wonder what had happened that night.

Johnny knew none of this as he sprinted off the Harborview property and jumped into the backseat of his getaway car. All he knew was that he had amazing sex with a woman that, whenever she went to bed with her husband after that, would wonder why he could never quite duplicate the events of that night.


End file.
